Can't Stand It
by VisiblyInvisible
Summary: High School AU. Stiles and the gang are in their last year of high school, but a certain Adonis type is the bane of his existence, bullying him every single day. So why is it when Stiles gets into a relationship does Derek start acting differently toward him? Mild swearing!


**Okay, so I'll admit, I wrote this story a long time ago, but recently I've gotten back into writing and I was going over the story (titled the same) and I realized it was an amazing idea, but it was written so poorly (I was in middle school, am now a college freshman) so I deleted the story and decided to completely rewrite it, so please enjoy and don't forget LEAVE REVIEWS!(: (in this version, malia and them aren't here. Allison is still alive and Jackson, Derek, and Isaac still live in town)**

 _God, when was this shit show we call high school ever going to end?_ I thought bitterly as I heard my alarm blaring at 5:45 Monday morning. I groaned and rolled over, not realizing how close I was to the edge for I was very suddenly greeted with the force bringing me down to ungracefully smack against the hard floor. I heard a chuckle from across the room and slowly pushed myself up with my arms, peering over the edge of the bed to see my best friend, Scott McCall standing just inside my bedroom.

"How are you so happy?" I huffed out, pushing myself up while holding onto the bed to stand up straight, rubbing my fingers through my hair as I stretched.

"Easily, it's the first day of senior year! That's how." Scott laughed as he jumped onto my bed, bouncing a bit before settling in the middle. I sat on the edge and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I yawned.

"That still doesn't make it okay to be awake this early, especially when you're constantly up, being called by a certain werewolf every hour and a half." I said, turning to look at him accusingly. Scott smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry dude. It's been pretty amazing to be able to have you by my side through all of this stuff. No matter how much I deserve for you to leave me," Scott sighed softly, covering his face with his arm, "but hurry up and get dressed. We've got to go or we will be late." He said, looking at his friend while raising an eyebrow at him. I raised my arms in mock defense and headed to the closet, pulling out a light grey, short sleeved shirt and a pair of dark jeans. After pulling my clothes on I hurried into the bathroom, grabbing the brush to quickly pull it through my hair as I got ready to brush my teeth. I heard footsteps behind me and looked at Scott through the mirror. I rushed the rest of my routine and pulled on my shoes as I snagged my keys from the hook beside the door and ran outside with Scott following closely behind me.

The ride to school was short and filled with the normal jokes always exchanged. Pulling up to school on the other hand, that's when my dread finally started to settle in. It had been months since I'd last seen Derek, but no doubt he still hate me as much as before. I pulled into a space near the front and shut off my car before sitting there, staring straight ahead. I was so lost in my own world I hadn't noticed my other friends walk up to my window.

"Stiles?" Isaac asked tentatively as he gently poked me on the shoulder. I jumped slightly and turned towards him with a weary smile on my face.

"Sorry, I was getting out..." I said softly, my eyes scanning the surrounding area for any sign of Derek, thankfully there was none.

"Derek probably won't be here today." I heard a voice from behind me say confidently as I turned, a big smile plastered on my face. "Hey weirdo." Jackson said jokingly as he ruffled my hair.

"Jackson! Ugh I've missed you. How was Germany?" I asked the modelesque boy in front of me. He chuckled dryly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"My Dad of course had to ruin it like always." Jackson said curtly, and I knew we weren't going to hear more about the subject. I sighed softly and nodded, turning to face the school once more.

"Ready to get this over with?" I asked humorlessly as I peered at my other friends out of the corner of my eye, noticing a certain black haired Greek God standing off to the side. Suddenly, my mouth felt dry and I couldn't move. The man who was the centerpiece of every one of my nightmares was here, standing less than 20 feet away.

"Stiles?" Lydia asked softly, her eyebrows knit together in worry.

"You lied..." I said softly, turning towards Jackson who had a kicked puppy look on his face. "You fucking said he wouldn't be here today!" I screeched as I noticed someone moving closer to me. It was him, I knew it.

"Well well well... what do we have here? A scrawny little nobody and the people who took him on as a charity case. What's the matter Stiles? Did your dear old Dad finally run out of money to pay them to be your friends?" Derek sneered as he neared me, a menacing smirk plastered on his perfect pale pink lips. I trembled but kept my mouth shut.

"Back off Derek, give Stiles a break." Isaac said weakly, scared of upsetting his Alpha. Derek scoffed and walked closer to me, our chests almost touching.

"Stiles? Don't you mean Mieczyslaw? The pathetic name for the pathetic boy. All you do is disappoint people. Your Dad is probably envious of your Mom right now. She doesn't have to deal with you." With that being said, Derek shoved me to the ground before walking away with his friends and laughing. I laid there for a little while longer, letting the silent tears roll down my cheeks. Why did I have to be in love with the boy who made my life a living hell?


End file.
